Code: Cyrano
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: Cyrano de Bergerac with a Code Lyoko twist…
1. Chapter 1

**Let's pretend that there was some time that passed between Down to Earth & Fight to the Finish…**

Ulrick's POV:

"Wow, check these out." Willem said, pulling out a couple of fake swords from the box he was carrying. The good news was that we were finally able to bring Willem home yesterday.

The bad news was we had to skip drama class…& got caught. Now we were all in detention, moving boxes off the stge.

"You know, opening the boxes won't help this get done any faster." I pointed out.

"We're stuck here for a few hours any way. We might as well have some fun." Od said, carrying his own box…& wearing a costume from last year's _Hairspray._

"He's right. Besides, Alita told me I was quite a match for you on Lyoko." Willem said, after making sure we were the only people backstage. "Why not see how I do now?" He tossed me a sword.

I caught it out of instinct, & suddenly Willem was coming at me. I blocked the blows easily, again more from instinct then anything else.

"You know, being a good fighter under XANA's control isn't something you should be proud of…" I said.

"Well, maybe some of it was my own skill." Willem said. "Now that I'm back, maybe I can prove that on Lyoko."

"Who said that you'd go back?" I asked. "You didn't exactly help us out last time."

"So now I'm out, for good?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Yeh, right." Willem said. "I think we both know what or _who _this is really about."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." A part of me realized that Willem & I had moved out onto the stage in front of everybody else in detention & the kids in the drama club. Mostly, I was focused on defending myself.

"Yumi & I are hanging out again. You're jealous."

"Yumi & I agreed to be just friends."

"Then why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. But, as her friend, I think she could do a lot better."

"Somebody like you, you mean?"

"Stern! Dunbar! What is the meaning of this?" Jim yelled from in front of the stge. I had totally forgotten that he was in charge of the detention.

"Uh…well…"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it! The principal will, though…"

Well, the good news is that Willem is home.

...Yay.

* * *

**I came up with this idea a few years ago, when I had to study **_**Cyrano de Bergerac. **_**The idea struck me again (sort of literally) when I discovered my notes from that class…that I kept for some unknown reason…**

**Anyway, the point is…Never pull out anything from the bottom of a pile, especially if it happens to be a pile of binders…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrick's POV:

"How did it go?" Od asked when I finally got back to our room. I had ended up taking a walk afterwards to clear my head.

"I don't know." I said. "Willem & I both have detention, but Chardon wants us to be in the next play that involves swordsmen."

"That's not too bad. I mean, detention is detention, but the plays are actually a lot of fun!"

"You seem to have forgotten that the few I've been in have ended up being really embarrassing." People were finally starting to forget about the Romeo & Juliet mess…& the time that Od & I went temporarily insane…

"It was worth it for you to fight for Yumi's heart, right? I mean, I've seen people fight over girls before, but that was amazingly epic!"

"Getting punched in the face for dating anther girl when she has a boyfriend doesn't count as seeing people fight over a girl." I pointed out, trying to get Od off track.

"You're missing the point!" Od said. "The point is that Yumi couldn't keep her eyes off you as you & Willem were fighting…& that you should never ask out a girl whose boyfriend spends _way _too much time working out…"

I was about to reply when my phone buzzed. I had a new text message.

"Einstein?" Od asked, thinking the same thing I was. Had XANA woken up?

"No, Yumi." I said. I typed back a quick reply. "She wants to talk to me before class tomorrow."

"See? What I tell you?" Od asked. "Nothing says romance like a good swordfight."

I rolled my eyes. "Od, I really have to study…"

But a small part of me started to wonder…Was it possible that Od was right?

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Yumi said when she got to our "usual spot" in the park. "I got held up at home."

"It's ok." I said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…It's about yesterday…" she said. I started blushing. Was Od right? Was she about to tell me she loved me?

"I know you & Willem don't get along very well." Yumi continued. "I know it must be hard to see me hanging out with him now that he's back home, but at the end of the day…"

"Yes?" I asked. Was she really about to say that she loved me?

"At the end of the day…what we do is important. I don't think we'll have much chance against XANA if we can't work together as a team. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to try & find some common ground with Willem? Or, at least be able to put your differences behind when it really matters?"

Oh.

"Uh, yeh, sure." I said, trying not to show that this _wasn't _what I thought she would say. "I can do that."

"Great." She quickly checked the time on her phone. "I have to go. Willem missed a lot of school & I told him I'd help him catch up."

"Ok…See you at lunch, then."

"You know, you're a great friend, Ulrick. Thanks." She quickly left.

Yep, that's me. The greatest friend in the world…

* * *

**Don't you just hate when you think you know what happening, but then something happens to show you otherwise? That seems to always happen to me in math class…**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrick's POV:

"So, have you guys decided whether or not I get to go back to Lyoko?" Willem whispered to me. Thanks to the sword fight he started, we were both stuck in the library for the next several hours.

"Not yet." I said.

"How soon will I know? XANA doesn't just wait around, you know…"

"Don't you have some school work to catch up on?" I asked, avoiding the question. I knew that Jeremy was sending Od & Alita out to get some data today for some brilliant idea, but we had decided to not tell Willem until we figured out how involved we wanted him.

"Yeh, but Yumi has to tech me most of it…" He started reading his text book any way, which I hoped would be the end of the discussion.

No such luck.

"So...Did anything happen with you & Yumi while I was gone?" Willem asked.

"Yumi & I are _just friends_." I said, yet again.

"She's not seeing anybody?"

"No." I said, not really liking where this was headed.

"Well, if you are just _friends _like you say you are…maybe I'll ask her out, if I can come up with a fancy enough way to ask."

I was about to comment that Yumi might not be interested in dating somebody she wasn't even sure she could trust when I remembered Yumi's words. _Can't you try to find some common ground?_

"…Yumi doesn't need anything fancy." I said after a while.

"But don't all girls want excitement in their lives?"

"Yumi has lots of that." I said. "Think about it. Our lives are anything but normal. Yumi just wants normal, even if all you do is just hang out & talk to each other."

"Oh." Willem said. "I've always gone bold & dashing. I have no idea how to just talk with a girl…"

"Seriously?" I asked. "I thought you got kicked out of your old school for sticking love poems everywhere."

"Yeh, but I didn't write it. They were written by some fames guy she loved."

I again flashed back to what Yumi & I talked about this morning. _Can't you find some common ground? _

Oh, great. I knew what I had to do, & I didn't like it one bit.

Then again, it felt like Yumi had made it perfectly clear how she felt. All I really want is for her to be happy, & if being with Willem cold make her happy…

I took a deep breath & said what I knew had to be said.

"Maybe I can help you…"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Can Ulrick & Willem put their differences aside to try to get Yumi to fall in love, or is this just a bad idea?**

**I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out…**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrick's POV:

"Hey, Yumi. Where's your study buddy?" Od asked at lunch the other day.

"He's taking a makeup test." Yumi said as she sat down. "Where are Jeremy & Alita?"

"Where do you think?" Od asked. "Alita made Jeremy take a break last night, so now they're skipping lunch to get back to work…"

"Right. I should have known."

I tried hard not to smile. Since the lab had been empty last night, Willem & I used the voce program to call Yumi. I had been able to talk to her using Willem's voce. She & I managed to talk for hours…

"Speaking of, what should we do about Willem?" Yumi asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? You actually trust him?" Od asked.

"I don't know. It's weird." Yumi said. "In person, he seems like the same guy who would drive me crazy with his attitude. He's so full of himself. But…last night, he called & we ended up just talking…about everything…"

"So?" I asked. Did I really change her mind about him with just a single phone call?

"I don't know. I just want to be able to talk to him again like I did last night. He seemed back to his normal self this morning…"

Uh oh. Please don't let Willem have blown it…

"Maybe he was just tired." I said. "I mean…you did say he was up all night talking to you…"

"Maybe." Yumi said. "I guess I'll find out tonight. He's taking me to that new café…"

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful romance!" Od said. "Uh, I mean…" Od kept glancing at me.

"It's all right." I said as I stood & picked up my tray. "I'm happy for you, Yumi. See you in class, Od." I dumped my trash & went to find Willem.

We had to work something out about the date tonight.

* * *

"Look, the phone call was one thing, but I can't go on a date with you guys." I told Willem after finding him by the vending machines.

"You have to!" Willem said. "I don't think she liked talking to me this morning as much as she liked talking to you last night."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy. My parents sent me a hands free phone accessory for my birthday. It's just like what you have. You can call me & tell me what to say over the phone. Yumi will never know the difference!"

I thought about it for a moment.

"That…might just work…"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, guys. Don't you just hate it when all your teachers pile on the work at the same time? It's almost as if they think we're only taking their class…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrick's POV:

"I can't believe you forgot about your date!" I told Willem as we rushed towards Yumi's place.

"I didn't forget! I just lost track of time!" he said.

When we got there, Willem started moving towards the porch. I grabbed his arm. "Don't ring the bell. Her family's probably asleep by now…"

"Great…I guess we ran all the way here for nothing…" Willem said, then he perked up. "Except that she's still up! Her bed room light's on!" He ran into the yard outside of her window. "Yumi!" he yelled.

"Yeh, because that won't wake anybody up…" I said, catching up to him. "C'mon, let's go before you wake up the neighborhood."

"Willem?" Yumi called. She must have herd Willem scream her name & opened the window.

Thankfully, it was a really cloudy night. It was pretty dark out, & I used that to hide under her window.

"Hi Yumi!" Willem called up to her.

"After standing me up tonight, that's all you have to say?" she said.

"Yumi, wait! Please, I…" Willem glanced at me. Great, it looks like I had to speak for him again.

"I wanted to apologize." I whispered. Willem repeated the words to her.

"I know I should have called, but I didn't realize how late it had gotten until just now."

"I know I should have called, but…I didn't realize how late…it had gotten until just now!" Willem said, after I had to remind him of the sentence a few times. Let's hope Yumi doesn't notice…

"Why are you talking like that?" Yumi asked.

Uh oh.

"Come here." I whispered to Willem.

"Come here!" he called.

"No, not her!" I whispered. "I meant _you._"

"You want me to come down?" Yumi asked.

"No!" Willem & I yelled at the same time.

"…Are you ok?" she asked.

I ran out to take Willem's place. He hid under her window as I had. "I'm fine…just a little nervous." I said, trying to make my voce match Willem's.

"Nervous?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…& it's something that can't wait any longer." I said. "Yumi…you're the most amazing person I've ever known. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't part of my life in some way. You're my best friend, & that makes this even more confusing, but I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to say this to you again." I took a deep breath. "Yumi…I love you."

"Oh, Willem…" Yumi said. I was confused for a moment. Why was she calling me Willem?

Oh, right…She thought I _was _Willem…

I was about to say something back, when I was suddenly knocked off my feet. Willem had tackled me.

"What's your problem?" I asked as we wrestled on the ground. Then I got a look at his eyes. Apparently, while I was declaring my…_his _love for Yumi, XANA woke up & decided to possess Willem's body.

Again.

* * *

**There was something that occurred to me this week as I was working on this chapter…Are any of you guys familiar with the original Cyrano de Bergerac story? I'm just wondering, since this scene is supposed to be like the balcony scene…which is pretty famous…**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi's POV:

"You know, this is getting to be a little bit cliché." Od said as the Skid dived into the Digital Sea. "I mean, we just saved Willem, & now XANA has him prisoner again!"

"It's not that bad, Od." Jeremy said. "I'm pretty sure that all you have to do is take care of the tower, & Willem will be safe & sound."

"Shouldn't Willem have been able to resist the attack, since he's already been to Lyoko?" I asked.

"Maybe he hasn't built up that resistance yet, since he was under XANA's control for so long." Alita said.

"I guess that means we'll have to be extra careful until he can resist XANA." I said.

"Assuming we let him come back to Lyoko at all…" Od said.

"Lay off, Od. Sure, he made a mistake but that's over now." I smiled as I thought about what Willem had been telling me outside my window. "Actually, I think he's a little more humble now…& he's so sweet…"

"Yumi, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you've flipped for him!"

"You would have too, if you had heard him tonight…" I shot back.

"Guys, we've got bigger issues to deal with right now." Ulrick said.

"Ulrick's right. We've got a few Kongres following us." Alita said.

"Great! I was hoping for the chance to go fishing…" Od said.

* * *

Ulrick's POV:

When we finally made it to the Replika of the Mountain Sector, we had quite a few Bloks & Krabs waiting for us. Of course, right in the middle of all of it was Willem…

"You guys get Alita to the tower." I said. "I'll keep Willem busy."

I used my Super Sprint to go right past Willem, slashing at him on my way. It worked. Willem turned & followed me.

I stopped when I got to an open area that wasn't near the tower. Now I just had to keep Willem's attention on me.

"Hey XANA! Bet you didn't know that your slave can't even talk to girls!" I said. "He needs me to do it for him!"

That did it. I had his attention now.

"He can't even go out on a date without me there to tell him what to say!" I said as we fought. "Which is funny, because it backfired completely. Yumi _thinks _she loves him, but she loves him because of his words! _I'm _his words! _I'm_ the one who Yumi loves!"

As I said that, Willem suddenly lost his balance. He looked around, confused. "Wh…What's happening?" he asked. "Why am I on Lyoko?"

I lowered my sword. Alita must have just taken care of the tower. The others pulled up on their vehicles.

"Willem?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeh…I think…" Willem said as Yumi gave him a big hug.

"Sorry, buddy." Od said. "I know that must be hard to watch…"

"I'm _fine._" I said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**I was having so much fun writing this, that the ending sort of sneaked up on me! It looks like we only have one more chapter left…**

**At the end of my fics, I like to give people the chance to ask me questions (about anything) & I'll answer them in a special chapter after the story ends. So, if you leave any questions for me in your reviews, you might just get an answer! I also have a Form Spring if you prefer to use that site…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrick's POV:

"I'm done with this." I told Willem after finding him in the courtyard the next morning. "If you ever need advice, that's fine. I just can't keep speaking for you to Yumi."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "She's almost in love with us! She was really concerned after we came back last night…"

"Look, I just can't do it anymore." I said. "If you want her to be your girlfriend, she has to be _your _girlfriend. Not _our _girlfriend."

"But it's working out so well! That speech outside her window? That was the most amazing thing I had ever heard! I couldn't come up with anything like that…"

"Look, if you want to date Yumi, you'll have to try to be yourself around her." I said. "I'm done."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Willem asked. I tried to keep my expression neutral.

But, really, he had guessed right.

"You still have feelings for her." Willem continued.

"Look…All I'm saying is that this isn't right." I said after a while. "From now on, you'll have to make your own phone calls, your own romantic speeches, & your own love notes. I'm done."

Willem was about to say more when somebody cut him off.

"_You tricked me?_"

We turned to see Yumi standing only a few feet away. Apparently, she had just arrived at school…& quite possibly heard what Willem & I were talking about.

"I can't even _believe _you guys would do this!" she said.

"Yumi, I…I can explain…" Willem said.

"Don't bother." Yumi said as the bell rang.

"You guys are so lucky that I have to get to class." she said. "Just stay away from me, both of you." She pushed past us as she went to class.

Well…

I guess that was that.

* * *

"Clear your desks for a pop quiz." I heard the teacher say as I slipped into drama class just before the late bell.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Od as I sat down next to him.

"No clue." Od answered. "Do you have a spare pencil?"

"It's about _Cyrano de Bergerac._" Jeremy said as he passed a pencil to Od. "You know, the play we were supposed to finish reading?"

"We were supposed to finish that?" Od asked. Jeremy just shook his head as he turned back around.

"Any chance you could help me out, good buddy?" Od whispered to me after the test was passed out.

"I haven't done any of the reading." I whispered back. "I have no idea what happens in the play!"

* * *

**Ok, so it's not the happiest of endings, but it's not as tragic as the original **_**Cyrano**_**. After all, this sort of took place between episodes, so everything had to return "normal." **

**For the special Q&A chapter…Why don't we say that May 30****th**** is the cutoff date? I should (hopefully) be able to get the chapter to you guys by then…Of course, I'm pretty bad about keeping deadlines I set for myself, so feel free to submit a question even if it's past May 30****th**** & nothing's posted yet…**

**Please review!**


	8. Q&A

**Do you live more in the past or the present?**

I think I do a little bit of both. I think that your past influences your present, which also means your past will influence your future. I feel like everything is connected in some way…

**When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

I had really wanted to be an artist. I hadn't been sure exactly what kind of artist, but I've always wanted to do something creative…

**If you could make one person fall in love with you who would it be?**

Probably my soul mate! But, as a writer, I know that the easy way out doesn't really make a good love story…Isn't that why we love Yumi & Ulrick so much?

**Do you believe in luck?**

Yes. Though I also believe we have the power to control our own destiny, there are some things in life that we can't control…That's where luck & fate come in…

**Where would you like to spend your retirement?**

I really don't see myself retiring at all! With any luck, I'll be able to get a job that I love, so it won't really be like "working" at all…so why stop?

* * *

**I guess this means the story is done…But I guess you can't have new beginnings if you don't have any endings…**

**Maybe I'll see you guys soon?**

**Please review!**


End file.
